


Save You Tonight

by solange_lol



Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Event [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i hate empas a lot okay, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: “Your room…”Nico seemed to suddenly be aware of the scene. Heat crept to his cheeks.“Don’t say a word,” he said, but Will chose to ignore him.Nico di Angelo Birthday Event - Day 1/4 ("fluff/angst")





	Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bad idea oops
> 
> title from "save you tonight" by one direction

Will’s hair is a mess. More of a mess than usual, that is. His room is also a mess, especially the general-desk area. Honestly, there isn’t a part of his life that isn’t a mess.  Any other time, he’s been able to avoid being another zombie that would shuffle around in hoodies and sweatpants with eye bags and dark circles, clutching jumbo coffees. He’s usually more put together than this. But this struck yearly chaos within him.

Midterms.

The only thing keeping him sane by this point was reruns of _Gilmore Girls_ that he and his mom watched together. Oh, and Nico.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Nico was the only one in the school that didn’t seem affected at all on the outside. Considering he already lived in a state of zombieness, everyone assumed that the Italian had just completely given up.

Obviously, however, Nico was suffering much like every other student. In fact, he had texted Will that afternoon that “AP chem is impossible. What is Cheryl even talking about and how did you get her to like you.” Then, “I’ll pay you to tutor me with ice cream.”

After reminding Nico that he didn’t need to ‘be paid’ to spend time with him and how the middle-of-January weather was too cold for frozen desserts, he headed over to Nico’s with the promise of Oreos and hot chocolate awaiting him.

Pulling up to the di Angelo residents, Will Solace realizes he’s never step foot inside of Nico’s house. Sure, he’s seen his boyfriends room over facetime, but that didn’t account for the rest of house. Including how big it was. (Yeah, Will expected his house to be big. Nico told him it was big. He didn’t realize _big_ meant _mansion,_ though).

Cold wind slapped him in the face as soon as he stepped outside his car. It was supposed to rain soon, borderline snow. Will cursed at the January weather. He was definitely going somewhere warmer for college; he couldn’t survive without the sun. Nico had similar opinions, surprisingly. The Italian had something against storms that Will knew was connected to his mother, and while Nico eventually opened up about Bianca, he still hesitates to ask him about Maria di Angelo.

After fighting wind on the walk up to the front porch, Will knocked on the door. He realized he should probably have texted Nico that he was here, but before he could pull out his phone, the door swung open. To his surprise, Hazel was behind it. Somehow she had slipped Will’s mind as Nico’s sister.

“Will!” Hazel smiled, pulling him in for a hug, which he gladly returned. They had always gotten along well, much to both Nico and Will’s delight. “I was expecting you to be pizza, but this is a pleasant alternative.”

Will laughed. “Unfortunately, I bear no pizza. That darling brother of yours is who I’m here for.”

Hazel faked a hurt looked. “Are you saying you didn’t come here for me?” She said as Will followed Hazel inside. The warm air of their house gladly invited him, and he took a second to let his face thaw. He noticed Frank sitting on a couch in a room off of the foyer, surrounded by what could only presume were notes. Will gave him a quick wave before catching up to Hazel, who was already headed into a kitchen

“Someone has to help your brother pass chemistry,” he said once he reached her.

“Really? I could have sworn you two already knew a lot about it,” She winked at him, before handing him two mugs that were sat on the counter. When he gave her a questioning look while ignoring his burning cheeks, she said “They were for me and Frank, but I can easily make more. He’s upstairs, the last door down the hallway right off the top of the steps.” Will thanked her quickly.

(He’ll never admit it, but it took him a few tries to reach Nico’s room. There were a lot of doors, okay?)

When he first stepped into Nico’s room, he thought he had accidentally walked into Hazel’s. Before he could leave though, he noticed Nico at a desk facing away from a door, shuffling Mythomagic cards after clearly abandoning his notes. Nico turned before Will could say a word.

“Oh hey,” he said, getting up from his chair. “I didn’t realize you left right away.” He walked over to where Will was standing, but the blonde was still taking in his surroundings.

“Your room…”

Nico seemed to suddenly be aware of the scene. Heat crept to his cheeks.“Don’t say a word,” he said, but Will chose to ignore him.

“It’s _pink.”_

He tried to suppress his grin, but Nico’s flushed cheeks (almost the exact color as the walls, he might add) made him laugh out loud.

“Look,” Nico mumbled. “I asked my dad to paint them ‘ _light red_ ’ when I was young, and we’ve never found time to change them.”

By now, Will ha soaked it all in, though still laughing. He walked over to Nico’s desk and placed both mugs down before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Wipe that stupid smile off your face, it’s not funny,” Nico said, still mumbling. Will just hugged him.

“It’s kind of funny. Kind of adorable, actually.”

That only made Nico blush harder, ears now bright red as he hugged Will back. He could feel Nico’s smile pressed into his shoulder, and he kissed the pink skin next to his ear.

(They sort of forgot about studying after that. Rain hit the window as Will made comments about how _he had a pink sweatshirt if Nico ever wanted to borrow it,_ which earned him a harmless slap and a kiss on those pink lips of his.)

**Author's Note:**

> check out Nico's birthday event on @solangeloweek on tumblr :)  
> more on my tumblr @solange-lol


End file.
